clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Volunteers for a Book Series
Since users are busy with Redwall, I was hoping to start a book series too, and I need some users to help! After I've finished Penguin-Naters: The Series, I will be starting another series. It is a parody of The Saga of Darren Shan. The original series has a total of 12 books. If users willing to help me with 12 books, it would be great! Also, read the Wikipedia link so that if you agree, you get to know the book. The author is Darren Shan, so if users agree, some will be in the book, because Darren Shan has made a character of himself in the book! So the main users who help will be in the book, and other penguins can have other roles too. It's about Vampires & things, so users who agree, we'll have to think about what we're going to replace the Vampires & horror with. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:05, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Ill be a character, We could introduce vampire penguins mabye?Leekduck RUN KIRBY HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU 19:46, 1 July 2009 (UTC) We di have vampires. Vampenguism. --[[User:Zapwire|''' Zapwire']] Δ The dark side of the moon 20:13, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Use zombies. We NEED zombies, and ''That's Death has few restrictions on them (and even less on ghosts). --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 21:30, 1 July 2009 (UTC) There could be some zombies, so OK, nice idea. Vampires are acceptable? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:22, 2 July 2009 (UTC) I'll volunteer. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 21:11, 21 July 2009 (UTC) We need character parodies. I think "Darren Shan" should be "Darken Shane". -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 21:24, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Darken Shane sounds good, GE12! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 10:12, 22 July 2009 (UTC) I don't like Darren Shan much, but I'll help.--N⊘tAnEditor 14:25, 8 August 2009 (UTC) -------- Planning We need to start the planning, because when Book 2 of my Penguin-Naters series finishes, which will have 5 in total, the first book will need to be started. Here is what I think is needed: * A name for the Saga. * Names of the characters in them (not the Vampenguins & Demon Penguins) * Creative names for the Vampenguins. * Pictures that will be created in the future. The first book of the Saga is called the Cirque Du Freak. Translated, Circus of the Freak. This is what happens in the book. Where Darren (need a parody for that) has an interest in Spiders, and a friend finds a poster called the Cirque Du Freak, but only 2 people can go per poster, the friend that saw it said Steve (a friend) could go with another person. So they play a game of chance, and Darren gets chosen. They sneak out of their igloos at night and go to the Cirque on their bikes. A person called Mr. Tall finds them and asks if they are 21 or over. They lie and say that they are over 21, and they watch many acts. We need to plan what will happen first, so I can't say anything else in anymore that small detail, so please read the plot to Cirque du Freak, then you will find out the small details of the book. This will help, so don't go whining that it's a lot of text. I haven't read the first book for a while either, so I read the plot on the Wikipedia article to remember what happens. When users respond back, the name of the book & characters will be picked. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:51, 9 August 2009 (UTC) P.S. Exclusive updates will be posted on my user blog at User blog:Ninjinian.